¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Sakuragaby
Summary: un cumpleaños bastante peculiar y divertido. En honor al cumpleaños de Shun, para celebrar que Kurumada-sensei decidió compartirlo con nosotros! espero les guste!


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, quien compartió con nosotros mucho, ahora especialmente se le agradece Shun de Andrómeda.**

Era muy temprano, demasiado temprano para cualquiera. Pero ellos sabían que Shun no era cualquiera, y que probablemente despertara dentro de unos treinta minutos (a las 6:00 am)

Hyioga encabezaba la importante misión, le seguía Seiya, luego Saori, después iba Shiryu…Y pisando los talones del pelinegro, iba Ikki.

-Debe estar dormido. No pueden despertarlo de esa manera en su cumpleaños.- decía Ikki cada cinco pasos que daban.

Para todos era extraño, pero Ikki parecía ser más sensible y kawaii cuando estaba recién levantado. Además de que llevaba uno de los cinco regalos que tenía para su hermano.

-¿No crees que ya está grandecito como para que le des un oso de peluche?- preguntó Seiya sin voltear a ver al peliazul.

-A él le gustan, además de que es panda.- respondió a modo de defensa.

-¿Y…?- preguntó el ruso.

-¡Cállense que lo van a despertar antes de tiempo!- dijo Saori en un grito/susurro.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación del peliverde.

-Uno…Dos…Tres.- dijo Hyioga antes de abrir la puerta para la gran sorpresa.

Pero, Shun no estaba en la habitación…Shun ya había salido a correr.

(Como se supone que tendría que haber pasado:

Todos llegarían y gritarían sorpresa. Tomarían las cuatro esquinas del edredón de la cama de Shun y lo tirarían tres veces haciéndole la malteada)

-No está…- dijo Seiya con un puchero.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!- dijo Hyioga molesto por la falla de cálculo.

-No se vale…¡Ese niño no duerme!- dijo Shiryu.

-Tiene que dormir más…Se lo diré luego.- murmuró el peliazul para sí mismo.

-¡Bueno! Esto no nos va arruinar el día ¡Celebremos el cumpleaños de Shun!- dijo Saori con pose súper heroína.

Todos los chicos contuvieron una pequeña risa al ver a su "diosa" como una escena de anime de comedia familiar.

Hicieron el desayuno favorito de Shun: "Hot Cakes" con mucha mermelada de fresa, frambuesas en miel y crema batida de chocolate encima, y pequeñas chispitas de coco.

Ya estaba todo solo para servirlo. Y todos estaban muy emocionados, incluso Ikki estaba muy animado y hablaba de como le gustaba celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano.

En medio de la emoción, el teléfono de la casa sonó con el tono que habían cambiado (por ser el cumpleaños de Shun) a la canción de "Happy Birthday"

Shiryu contestó aparentando ser el mayor de la casa, a lo que los demás rieron por el tono exageradamente serio que utilizaba.

-Shiryu…sé que eres tú.- se escuchó la voz cansada de Shun al otro lado de la línea.

El santo de Dragón cubrió el micrófono con una mano y dijo:

-¡Es el cumpleañero!-

Entonces todos estaban atentos a qué diría su amigo.

-Mira, creo que llegaré a almorzar. No creo poder llegar al desayuno, hay un problema en la calle donde corro y nadie puede salir ni entrar. Ya veré cómo hago para irme. Hasta luego.-

Shiryu había puesto el altavoz, así que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, decepcionados y trises.

-No es justo.- dijo Ikki.

-Qué mala suerte.- dijo Seiya.

-¿Cómo rayos podemos tener esta suerte?- dijo Hyioga.

-Maldito mundo.- dijo Shiryu.

-Maldita Fortuna.- dijo Saori.

En fin, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y Shun no aparecía.

Todos comenzaban a afligirse, se estaban perdiendo del cumpleaños de su amigo, y él se estaba perdiendo todo lo que ellos le habían preparado.

-¡¿Por qué no aparece?!- decía Ikki muy molesto.

-¡Shuuuuuuun!- decía Saori como si con llamarlo a gritos lo fuera a llevar ahí por arte de magia.

Ya cansados de todo, los demás le siguieron el ilógico razonamiento a la pelilila.

-¡Shuuuuuuuuuuuuun!- gritaban todos al mismo tiempo.

Así pasaron hasta que la puerta se abrió ahí por las siete y media de la noche.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué les pasa?! ¡¿Por qué gritan tanto?! ¡Se escucha a diez cuadras de aquí!- dijo Shun entrando con varias bolsas en la mano.

-¡Shun!-

…

Después de que Shun recuperara el aire que el "abrazo" le quitó…

-¡¿Pasaste a hacer las compras hoy?!- preguntó Ikki molesto.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Ya las hicieron?- preguntó el peliverde.

-¡NO! ¡Es tu cumpleaños!- dijo Hyioga sorprendido por la falta de cariño propio de Shun.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no!- dijo Shun entre confundido y sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!- dijo Shiryu.

-¡Hoy no es mi cumpleaños!-

-¡Hoy es nueve de septiembre! ¡Es tu cumpleaños!- dijo Ikki sacudiendo los hombros de su hermano.

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Sí!- hablaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ohhh…bueno…- no sabía qué decir. No se acordaba de su propio cumpleaños. Era humillante.

-¡Bueno! ¡Igual te vamos a celebrar!- dijo Saori.

-Te compraré unas vitaminas.- dijo Ikki.

-Yo solo diré "Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeño idiota"- dijo Seiya ganándose un buen golpe de parte de Ikki.

Le celebraron con el pastel de chocolate con relleno vainilla. Una pizza con Coca-Cola. Unas estrellitas en el patio. Un juego de mesa.

Al final, nada mejor que todos en un solo sofá, envueltos con una sola manta y viendo una película de comedia.

Todos juntos, como la familia que eran.

A Shun no le importaba cómo habían celebrado su cumpleaños. Le importaba con quienes y las intenciones de estas personas. Le importaba sentir el calor, no de la manta, sino de los abrazos y el cariño de todos y cada uno de loa que le rodeaban.

El poder dormir en los brazos de Ikki, junto a Hyioga, con la mano de Seiya apretando la suya, con Shiryu acariciando su cabello y el brazo de Saori tomando uno de sus tobillos; ese fue el mejor regalo de todos, la mejor parte de la fiesta.

Entonces, escuchó varias voces tiernamente conocidas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shun! Estoy muy orgulloso, como maestro y como el padre que quise ser.- dijo la voz de su Maestro Albiore.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hijito, te has hecho muy fuerte.- una dulce voz que no conocía pero que le llenaba de lágrimas el alma y de ella brotaba un calor…maternal.

-Gracias.- susurró antes de caer dormido por completo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Notas: En honor a nuestro Caballero Shun de Andrómeda! Gracias Kurumada-sensei por crear a todos estos personajes que nos llenaron y nos llenan de alegría. Por enseñarnos tanto y compartir los sentimientos que más allá de un manga o un anime, marcan la vida de muchos y dejan huella con cada palabra.**_

 _ **Quería hacer esto para todos los personajes de Saint Seiya, y lo haré a partir de ahora (porque se me pasó el cumple de Ikki, ups)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
